


The Couple Next Door

by fangirl5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl5/pseuds/fangirl5
Summary: The Danvers sisters live together in a house in the suburbs. Sam, her daughter Ruby and her best friend Lena, move into the house next door. Kara and Lena immediately like each other, and so do Alex and Sam.The problem? Sam and Lena think the Danvers are a married couple. And to make matters worse, Alex and Kara think pretty much the same about them.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 91
Kudos: 947





	The Couple Next Door

“Alex, where are my car keys? I’m going to be late!” Kara was searching in every corner of the house. “We should live in the suburbs, she said, it’ll be good to not be in the city all the time, she said. Well it’s been six months and having no other way to go to work is really getting annoying” the lack of response from the other woman was also getting on her nerves. “Alex!”

Alex was, in fact, not inside the house. She saw a U-Haul truck parked in the house next door so she had to go check out her new neighbors, you know, as a precaution. They always thought there was no way someone was going to buy that place, the front of it looked almost like theirs, nothing fancy, not that big, but once inside it was like stepping into the freaking Tardis with the whole bigger on the inside thing. It wasn’t huge but it was definitely twice the size as their own. And the asking price, well, let’s just say they only saw it because they were curious, not because they could ever dream of affording it.

When an insanely beautiful woman stepped out of the vehicle Alex had to remind herself how to breathe. She was an FBI agent, damn it, she could talk to a hot woman. “Need a hand?” Well, that wasn’t bad, it would’ve been better if she’d been closer and didn’t have to shout, though. She then finally remembered how to move and went to the woman who had turned to see her. “Hi, I’m Alex Danvers, your neighbor, do you need some help? I’m stronger than I look”, see? She’s got some game. 

The other woman raised an eyebrow and shook her hand. “I’m Sam. Actually, if you’re sure you don’t mind, we could use all the help we can get. Thank you.”

We. Of course she was not moving to a house that big alone.

“Mom, I can’t find my dinosaur!” a little girl came running towards them.

Sam had still to take her eyes off Alex, but soon enough she remembered that her daughter had said something. “This is Ruby. Don’t be rude, kiddo, say hi to Alex, she’s our new neighbor”

“Hi, you’re pretty, but I can’t find my dinosaur!”

Both older women chuckled at that. “Nice to meet you, Ruby, you are adorable.”

“Look what I found!”, a voice from inside the truck said, and another hot woman emerged from behind some boxes before getting out. Were there any more of them hiding back there? Alex was too gay for this.

“Yay!” Ruby was quick to grab the plush toy and launched herself into the arms of the hero who found it. “Thank you, thank you!”

She was clearly not prepared to have a four year old sitting suddenly on her hip, but she quickly adjusted. “Uff, you’re welcome, Rubes.” she kissed the little girl’s head, which was now resting in her shoulder. She then smiled at Alex and said, “I’m Lena, nice to meet you” as she extended her only free hand.

Of course a woman like Sam was already in a relationship and to another hot woman, no less. Alex Danvers had seen many things in her life, but she could not recall having ever met a family as beautiful as the one in front of her. “Nice to meet you, I just offered to help, and I can see you have your hands full there, so I’ll just-” She didn’t finish the sentence, just made a gesture indicating she was going to go into the truck to help unload stuff. But she didn’t get that far because--

“There you are!” Kara came running out of the house. She was almost next to her sister when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, with her mouth slightly open and her blue eyes looking into the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen. She was rendered speechless. 

“Kara”

Why was her sister’s voice--? Oh, right. She averted her eyes and saw there were more people there, so she smiled brightly and offered her hand, “You must be the new neighbors. I’m Kara Danvers.”

Lena hoped she was giving at least a polite smile in return but she couldn’t be sure at the moment, at least she shook her hand. Was she also supposed to say something? Probably for the first time in her life she couldn’t remember what manners were.

Sam, who had barely recovered from the fact that the woman she just met clearly had a beautiful wife, gave her friend a knowing look before also taking Kara’s hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Sam, these are Lena and Ruby.”

“Hi. I’m so sorry I can’t stay and help, but I’m already so late for work.” Kara told before turning to her sister, “Alex, I’m taking your car.” She then kissed her cheek, “Love you, even if I’m a little mad at you right now.” Given Alex’s job, they always made it a point to say they loved each other.

“Love you, too, dork. Take care of it. I’ll find your keys later” Kara always took her car whenever she had trouble finding her own keys. 

Kara waved at the other women while walking away.

“Don’t you have to work?” Sam asked Alex while Lena followed the blonde woman going to the car. 

“Nope, lucky for you, it’s my day off.” She said while taking some boxes.

“Lucky me, indeed”, Sam whispered to herself. Lena went back to the house to leave Ruby inside and the three of them worked perfectly fine and got everything inside in record time.

“Thanks so much for the help, Alex. You should come for a thank-you dinner when we get everything in order.” she said hopeful before realizing she had forgotten one small detail, so she quickly amended, “Kara’s also invited, of course.”

“It was no problem at all, but Kara would probably kill me if I refuse any kind of dinner, so just say when and we’ll be there.”

“Great, I’ll let you know.”

“Okay then, see ya!”

Sam smiled at the little wave Alex gave, said “Bye!” and closed the door. Ruby was already sleeping upstairs, tired from the trip. Lena was waiting for her with two glasses of scotch on the kitchen table. “Don’t say it.”

“We both know I’m going to say it, Sam. Our neighbors are hot.”

Sam took her glass and drank it all in one go. Lena followed her lead, it was actually her second already, but her friend didn’t need to know that.

“They are married, Lena, to each other.” 

“I didn’t see a ring. Trust me, I checked.”

“Did you, now? When was this? Because I’m pretty sure if it was up to you, you’d still be looking at Kara’s face.”

“Did you see her face?! Can you blame me?” Sam was about to reply but Lena beat her to it, “No, I know, you were too busy flirting with the person who, according to you, is _her wife_. Anyway, we were with Alex for a few hours and she wasn’t wearing a ring.”

“I was not flirting! And that doesn’t mean anything, there’s a million reasons why maybe neither of them ever wears a wedding ring. But I think living together, loving each other and having the same last name pretty much means they’re married.”

“You had to go and make sense with your brain and your logic, you’re boring.” Lena would’ve thrown something at her if they had unpacked anything else besides the two glasses and the bottle.

Sam just laughed. “ _Lena Luthor_ is telling _me_ I’m using my logic in a situation? God, what did this woman do to you?”

“Ugh, nothing! I’m a useless lesbian who’s not been in a relationship in way too long, okay? It’s just my luck that the first person I might be attracted to in a long time, turns out to be my married neighbor.”

“You’re preaching to the choir, my friend.” They clicked their glasses and drank again.

\------

“Alex, I’m home, tell me everything”

“What’s everything?”

“The gorgeous women you spent the morning with, Alex! Are they nice? They seemed nice. Is the kid Lena’s or Sam’s? Who’s our actual neighbor?”

“Wait, first of all, weren’t you mad at me?”

“I was just stressed, plus I saw you found my keys, it’s fine.”

“Ok, then… They’re both our neighbors, Kara.”

“What? No, Lena must be just a friend helping them move.”

“I moved boxes, heavy boxes by the way, that clearly said ‘Lena’, as well as others labeled Sam and Ruby. Not to mention Lena kept calling Sam ‘darling’. Two hot women live together in the Tardis now and they have a cute, smart, four year old daughter.”

“So they’re married?”

“Legally? I don’t know. But if we’re taking into account all the other meanings of the word? Yeah, they’re married.”

“Damn.”

“Right there with ya, kid. But hey, they invited us to dinner sometime soon so maybe we can get friends out of it? At least we’re not the only LGBT people around here anymore.”

“Really? Dinner? I knew they were nice!”

\------

It seemed like a good idea at the time, to spend some time alone at the supermarket buying things that could last them at least a month. But sometimes, when you're pushing a heavy shopping cart while pulling another and being distracted by things you don't need just as the end of the aisle is approaching… well, you could run over someone.

She felt the cart crashing into something before she saw her. “Oh my God, I'm so sorry.”

“It's fine, lucky for me you were going pretty slow there.”

“Kara?”

“Hi!” her neighbor said with a smile that no one should be wearing after being hit by a shopping cart. Even if it wasn't as bad as Sam made it out to be.

“I’m sorry, I was distracted. Are you ok?”

“I'm fine. I almost didn't even feel it. Are Ruby and Lena here? I would love to meet you all properly, Alex couldn't shut up about the three of you the other day.”

“They're home. And hopefully you'll make it to dinner on Saturday? I'll have a lot of food” she added, with her arms pointing at the carts. “We just finished unboxing and making the place look like a home.”

“Oh, this Saturday? Yes! Alex didn't tell me you already set a date.”

Setting a date with Alex, now that's something that sounded really nice. But dammit, Sam should get a grip, she was talking to _her wife_. “We hadn't yet. I'm officially inviting you now.”

“Great, I'm sure Alex can do Saturday as well. I'm texting her now.” the reply came before any of them could say anything else. “She says she's free for dinner and to say hi”

“Great! Say hi back. She was a godsend on moving day.”

“Yeah, Alex is amazing like that. She always tells me I shouldn't trust in people so easily and that I have to accept I can't always help everybody. But honestly? She's the same way, even if she's a little less trusting..”

“No wonder I liked her so much, then. Sounds exactly like Lena. You're lucky to have her.”

“The luckiest. And it seems that you're lucky to have Lena, then.”

“I really am.”

“Okay, then, we should get moving and you look like you need a hand with that? Two carts? Really?”

“Ugh, I know. But I don't want to bother you, I'm sure you--”

Kara just took the full cart and started pushing, giving Sam no option, “Please, it's my pleasure. I just came here to buy a board game anyway, you can take it as an apology for not being able to stay and help the other day.”

“You had to work, and you really didn't have to anyway. But thank you. I honestly think you might be the best neighbors I've ever had.”

Kara grinned and kept talking about how much she loved helping people and how much she was looking forward to Friday. They finished all their shopping and only separated because each had come in their own car, of course. They both left the supermarket feeling like they had a new friend.

That night, when they were together again, Sam told Lena, “I ran into Kara. I literally almost ran over her.”

”What?”

So Sam launched into a detailed explanation of the encounter. And when she was finished, she added, “Lena, I'm telling you, I do not know what we did to deserve these neighbors, you're gonna love Kara.”

“In a friendly way?”

“In a friendly way.” Sam agreed hopefully.

\------

Saturday couldn't come soon enough, and not just because she was looking forward to dinner with the family next door. She really needed this week to be over. But first, she needed to get through this Friday that was just beginning. Kara was about to leave when she heard it.

“I know it’s last minute but for the amount of money we pay for your services I would think that you’d always have someone available.”

She looked over and saw Lena pacing on her porch with a phone in her hand. It was the first time she heard her speak, and even though she sounded a bit desperate, Kara could tell it was a lovely voice. She slowly walked closer to her.

“Yes, I know. No, I’ll see what I can do. Bye.” She looked as annoyed as she sounded.

“Hi, is everything okay?”

“Does it look like it is?” Lena snapped before taking her eyes off of her cellphone and looking up.

She saw Kara stop moving. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overhear…”

Lena closed her eyes for a moment, composing herself. “No, I’m sorry, it’s just a terrible morning. Sam already left and something came up at work and I absolutely need to be in the office and the babysitter agency apparently can’t find one person to take the job right now and we don’t really have many people we can trust with Ruby.” Or hardly any people they can trust at all, but she wasn’t going to say that. The daycare at L-Corp hadn’t opened yet, taking the kid with her was just not an option today.

“I can stay with her.” Kara said without thinking.

“What?”

“I mean, I know you don’t really know me, but I can do it, I would love to meet my little neighbor.” Kara just wanted to help really, she was always like this when she saw someone in need, gorgeous neighbor or not. “Plus, if anything happens you know where I live.”

Lena barely smiled at the joke. She was too stressed for all of this and the day hadn’t really begun yet. She considered her options. She should ask Sam but she knew she was in a very important meeting right now and she herself should’ve left 30 minutes ago. Also, Lena already knew what Sam would say, because her friend already thought the best of her new neighbors, _“They have nothing but good intentions, Lena, it’s refreshing in our world.”_ she had told her a few days ago.

“I’m Kara Danvers, 28 years old. Never really babysat before but kids tend to love me. I’ve never been arrested and alcohol doesn’t affect me that much so I don’t usually drink or do drugs for that matter. I’m a reporter at CatCo and I was about to go but I can totally work from home today, it’s absolutely not a problem. I’d tell you my life story if it’d help but I don’t think you have the time. Remember Alex? She’s an FBI agent, with a medical degree on top of that, she’ll be home early today so, you know, nothing will happen but if it does, there’s no one better to take care of her.”

There was a lot of information to process in that rant, but right now? All Lena cared about was that Kara would have to do. She might not know her but she did spend a few hours with her wife and what the blonde just said combined with how she said it, Lena felt it in her gut. It was a foreign concept for her to _trust_ someone so quickly, but she just couldn’t not to. At least, at this point, she trusted her more than any person the agency would send anyway. “Okay, yes, stay, take her to yours if you want.” She handed her a set of keys and then reached for a business card. God, her business card, she wasn’t just trusting her with Ruby, it was her whole identity. “Here, my office number, please call there in like 5 minutes. I owe you big time, Kara!” she said most of that while she was rushing towards her car.

Kara entered the house and when she looked at the card she went into shock. L-Corp. Lena Luthor’s office number. Lena Luthor. L-Corp moved headquarters last month, they said that the CEO was trying to change the bad image that her brother left LuthorCorp with. Lena changed the company name, its direction and its home city. The Luthors were always public figures and Lena was always mentioned, but her image was nowhere to be seen. She wanted to remain as private as possible, even when she testified against her brother, she was under witness protection and could get away with no showing her face. And it was a beautiful face to hide from the world. But that’s absolutely not what’s important right now.

Kara snapped out of it when Ruby shyly said, “Hi” from the stairs.

“Hi, sweety, I’m Kara, remember me?”

“You’re the other pretty neighbor”

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m the only pretty neighbor.”

Ruby giggled at that and got closer.

“I’m going to be staying with you today, okay? I just talked to your mom about it, I have to go make a few phone calls, though, do you want to watch some TV?”

The girl went to the couch and grabbed a tablet from the table. “It’s okay, I’ll play”

“Good. I’ll be right back” Kara went to the kitchen, so she could still see Ruby if she needed to. She called CatCo first to let them know she was sick. Yes, she could’ve worked from home but she was in over her head as it was, so she rather had her full attention on the girl. She then called Lena’s office, not knowing what to expect. She knew Lena’s tech was impressive but she doubted she invented teletransportation yet.

“Good morning. Lena Luthor’s office, this is Jess.”

“Um. Hi Jess, I’m Kara Danvers, Lena told me to call but I’m not s--”

“Oh, yes, Miss Danvers. She called me from the car, she told me to let you know that now that I have your number she’ll be sending you a text from her personal phone, she was in a hurry and thought this way she could leave faster. I can’t redirect the call because this line is not as secure as hers.”

“Oh.” Redirecting the call would’ve made more sense that teletransportation, Kara rolled her eyes at herself. “Okay. Thanks.”

“She also mentioned you were a reporter, Miss Danvers. I’m sure you know she’s a very private person and we expect that any personal details you might find while staying there will not be on the news in the future. You’ll be compensated accordingly for your services. Have a good day.”

Jess ended the call before Kara could say anything to that. It was weird that Lena was trusting her with Ruby but not with her personal life, then again Ruby was her personal life, and no one even knew the younger Luthor had a daughter. She received a message as soon as she made her way back to the little girl and sat on the couch.

It read: “Kara, this is my personal number, and I’m sending Sam’s as well, you can call or text either of us if anything happens or if you have any doubts. Thank you for doing this. Lena.”

Kara saved her number and replied: “It’s fine Lena, and please know that you don’t have to pay me. Also, I’m doing this as a friend, not a reporter so everything is off the record. You can trust me.”

30 seconds after she hit send, Lena was calling her.

“Lena? Are you always on the phone when you drive?”

“Who said I’m driving? I made a perfectly secure self-driving car, you know?”

“Oh, right.”

“Kara, I never said I was going to pay you or that you were going to go on the record about anything…”

“No, I know, but your assistant--”

Lena had to laugh at that. “Oh, Jess threatened you?”

“She didn’t exactly thre--”

“It’s fine. Jess is just exceptionally great at her job and a bit overprotective of me. I do have to admit it’s a relief that you sound sincere about everything being off the record, though. Your rant earlier... it didn’t really fully register in my brain until I was in the car, you being a reporter and Alex an FBI agent, I can only imagine what you must think of me.”

“What do you mean? I think you’re brilliant like I’m sure everyone else does? I know Alex read every paper you wrote, I would have too but I don’t really understand half of that stuff. Also, what you’re doing with L-Corp after everything that happened to you is admirable.”

“What?” Lena was not used to it. Apart from Sam and maybe Jess no one ever told her things like that anymore, not since Lex went insane and killed all those people.

“You’re great, Lena.” she looked at Ruby and a thought hit her, “Um, by the way, is it okay for Ruby to be playing weird games on a tablet?”

Lena’s laughter was music to her ears, was that cliché? It didn’t matter, Kara loved clichés anyway. “Yes, I actually created those. The tablet and the games. They help her learn, be creative and a lot of other useful stuff for her growth.”

“Of course you did that for her, amazing.”

“Listen, Kara, I need to go, but I’m serious, let us know if you need anything.”

“Will do. Bye Lena.”

Her next call was to her sister. She went back to the kitchen for that one.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Alex, good morning to you, too.”

“Kara, you never call me at work unless something’s wrong, so what’s up?”

“I’m babysitting Ruby and I don’t really know what to do other than let her play. I should make lunch for her, Alex, what does a four year old eat for lunch?” 

“First of all, you need to breathe, calm down. For what little I’ve seen of her, I’m sure that girl will end up taking care of you. Second, do I want to know how you ended up there? And finally, you eat like a four year old, Kar, just order whatever you would eat, unless her moms told you about something specific.”

“Oh God, I should’ve thought of asking that, what if she has allergies, Alex? I could end up killing her! What if--”

“Kara! Stop!” She had been saying her name from the second she started talking again, Alex knew her sister was panicking. “Listen to me, you’ll do fine, I’ll leave even earlier and pick up some lunch in the way, how does that sound?”

“Like you’re the best sister ever!”

“I know. I’ll see you in a few hours, kid, just relax.”

Kara still sent a quick text to Lena asking about allergies and lucky for them, she didn’t have any.

When Alex got there, there were cartoons on the TV that apparently weren’t as interesting as the tablet in the little girl’s hands. Kara saw the look on her sister’s face. “Yes, I was the one watching. It’s impossible to take her away from that thing.”

The older Danvers laughed and went to the girl. “Hey, Ruby, how are you doing?”

“Fine.” she said without looking up.

“Good, well, I brought some chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs if you want to eat something?” 

Ruby’s face lit up at that.

While they ate Alex asked her questions and talked to her the same way she talked to Kara, not like most adults talked to her, it felt nice and the kid warmed up to her pretty quickly. Kara was annoyed at that, she wanted Ruby to like her too. 

The three of them played in the backyard and Kara impressed the girl with her soccer skills. By the end of the day, Ruby was loving them both. Alex told her things about science so maybe she was still her favorite.

Sam and Lena arrived together to find them all on the floor building something with some giant plastic bricks. Ruby ran up to Sam and extended her arms, her mom picked her up, kissed her and gave her to Lena who did the same but didn’t let go of the girl. Sam spoke first, “Thank you so much, guys. You really must be the best neighbors ever.”

Alex got up saying, “Please, it was fun, Ruby is the best.”

“Well, if you’re not tired we can have that dinner today? We definitely owe you both more than that already.” She hoped it didn’t sound as suggestive as she heard it did, she was not going to look at Lena for confirmation.

Kara was still happily building alone so she answered, “We would love to stay for dinner. But it really is okay, we love helping.”

“Did you have a good time, Rubes?” Lena asked the girl in her arms.

“Yeah, the pretty neighbors are fun!” If Lena hid her blushing face behind the kid, well, would you blame her? Hopefully, Ruby will learn their names before one of them dies of embarrassment. “Kara did some tricks with the ball and Alex talks science like you do!” Oh, look at that, she did know their names.

They ordered pizza and settled on the couch. Kara was the one to break the comfortable silence. “So, crisis averted?”

“Excuse me?” Lena asked, confused.

“You know, whatever happened at work this morning.”

“Oh, sorry, yeah. Just some people trying to hack L-Corp, while Sam was closing one of our biggest deals yet. But I stopped them.”

“Of course you did.” Kara and Sam said in unison, which Sam found strange and Alex amusing, but didn’t show in her face because she was processing another important piece of information at the moment…

“Wait, L-Corp?”

“Yes?” Lena went rigid.

“Do you work at L--? No... You’re THE Lena Luthor?!”

Lena looked at Kara with panic in her eyes. She hadn’t told her?! “You didn’t tell her?!”

“It didn’t come up!”

“It didn’t come up? You didn’t think to tell an FBI agent she’d be babysitting for Lena Luthor?” she sighed, turned to the other woman, “I’m sorry, Alex. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” Lena closed her eyes, she wasn’t ready to face rejection, no matter how many times it had come her way, it did not get any easier.

Sam was looking at Alex with pleading eyes, and the fact that her little sister had a similar look in her face was not lost on her. She had to say something so she did, “Thank you, Lena.”

Lena looked up. She was not sure exactly what she was expecting, but if she had a list, that wouldn’t have been in it, at all. “What?”

She got up and signaled her sister to let her sit next to Lena, so she did. “Thank you. If it weren’t for you, Lex would probably not be in jail right now. I cannot even begin to imagine what you went through.” She looked at Kara, who smiled encouragingly. “What you did was brave as hell. And for what I’ve read, you’re a genius, I understand a little better why Ruby is so smart now.” She finished with a smile, knowing bringing up Ruby would light up the mood a little.

And it seemed to work. Lena visibly relaxed, Sam had a huge grin on her face and Kara... well, she was getting ready to talk.

“Kara, not the time.”

“What? Alex!”

“Kara.”

“What’s happening?” Sam asked, amused.

Alex sighed. She made a ‘go ahead’ gesture to the blonde.

“Um… what Lex did… it was a bit personal for us, for me. Clark Kent is my cousin. But yeah, we’d never think you’re like him, Lena, if anything, you’re clearly the opposite. Thank you.”

Clark Kent was her cousin. The guy his brother was obsessed with and tried to kill for an unknown reason, when he ended up killing ten other people instead. You know when was the last time Lena cried in front of strangers? Well, she didn’t. Probably when she arrived at the Luthor manor, right before Lex had held her and told her he’d never let anything happen to her. Did these women still count as strangers, though? Lena didn’t think so anymore, nevertheless, she was crying. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Alex said while rubbing her back.

Kara kneeled in front of Lena, “You’re clearly a good person, Lena. Whatever Lex did, it’s not on you.” 

Sam kissed her temple, “Listen to them, sweetie. It’s fine.”

Lena took Sam’s hand and a few deep breaths later she was fine. “Thank you, and I’m sorry you had to see me like this.”

“Nonsense.” the sisters said at the same time, so, of course Alex followed it with a, “Jinx!” that got everyone laughing, and Kara pouting.

The pizza arrived a few minutes later and from then on the night was light and fun. They mostly talked about L-Corp’s latest accomplishments made possible by both Lena and Sam, about Ruby and about what it was like to be an FBI agent and Cat Grant’s assistant.

\------

It was a week later and Kara had made it her mission to be Lena’s friend, and Lena seemed to be welcoming her into her life with open arms. None of them had seen each other but those two had texted every day about anything they wanted to share, nothing too personal, mostly about work, puppies, TV shows and Ruby.

Alex, for her part, had a busy week and was exhausted. When her sister told her she was taking her car again, she didn’t exactly react well. “Again?! Are you kidding me?! Is it too difficult to leave your car keys always in the same place?! Seriously, Kara!” She didn’t care she was yelling from the backyard, not thinking that anyone other than her sister could hear her.

Kara yelled an “I love you” from the car and drove off.

Sam was in her own backyard and decided to try to cheer the other woman up, “Trouble in paradise?”

Alex suddenly noticed she was outside and looked towards the fence that separated both places. She knew it was Sam by the sound of her voice even if she didn't really hear what she said. “What?”

“I said-- wait, do you wanna come over? Maybe it’ll be easier to talk.”

“Sure, I’ll be right there.” If Alex changed her clothes before going there, no one would ever know. Was she being an idiot for wanting to look good in front of a pretty woman? Well, no. Did she think she could compete with Lena Luthor? Also, no, but she wasn’t trying, honestly. She could be Sam’s friend and still want her to see her looking decent, right? Right.

“So, is everything alright between you and Kara?” Sam wasted no time asking as soon as they sat down.

“Yeah, it just-- I love her, you know? I honestly don’t know what I’d do without her, but sometimes she just drives me crazy!” 

Sam’s heart broke a little. She knew, she knew they were married and clearly happy but she couldn’t help this crush on Alex. God, she would have to stop it, they were all becoming friends after last week, and they needed friends. “Well, it happens sometimes.”

“I know, it’s just-- When we decided to live together again, we thought it wasn’t going to be like before. We’ve grown, you know? And for the most part it hasn’t been, these past six months have been good, I think it helped our relationship in a lot of ways. She just has this ability to get on my nerves sometimes. Why can't she keep her keys in place? She's a bad driver, you know? One of these days she's gonna crash my car, I just know it.”

So they’d been separated at some point. It was hard to imagine it. She knew that every couple had their issues, but it seemed so weird with the way they both looked at each other, the way they seemed to love each other. But love is complicated like that, at least it seemed like they were in a better place now, for what Alex was saying. “Well, have you tried hiding your car keys?”

Alex looked at her like she had told her she won a million dollars. “Why didn’t I think of that before? That’s brilliant!”

“Alex?” came a little voice from upstairs.

“Yeah, it’s me, Ruby!”

The girl ran and jumped in her arms like she’d missed her all her life.

Sam had seen them together the other day and was still surprised by that, but this? This was too much. “She doesn’t usually get this attached to people so soon, how did you do it?”

“Oh, it must be the Danvers’ charm.”

Yeah, that must be it, Sam thought while looking at the woman with her daughter. She could practically _feel_ her own eyes transforming into hearts. Yeah, Sam was, quite possibly, screwed.

They spent the day together, just hanging out with Ruby, watching movies and becoming friends. _Friends_ , they both reminded themselves, neither knowing that the other was doing the same.

Later, Lena told Sam she invited their neighbors to dinner that night, and was surprised to hear Alex was already at their house. She looked suspiciously at Sam when she got there and when she avoided her eyes, she knew something was up. But it would have to wait until later.

As soon as Kara arrived, Ruby asked her what ‘the Danvers’ charm’ was.

Sam and Kara laughed, Alex said she was a little traitor, and Lena was just ready to hear what this was about. Kara was quick to recover and answered playfully, “There’s definitely no such a thing as ‘the Danvers’ charm’, I mean, obviously Eliza is lovely, don’t get me wrong. But if anything, me becoming a Danvers was what made you charming, Alexandra.”

“Eliza is my mom, by the way.” Alex told her neighbors before adding, “And I’m sure she’d agree with me.”

“Oooh! Let’s call her and find out!” Kara was way too happy about the idea.

“Don’t you dare. We both know you’re her favorite. I don’t like this game anymore.” Special Agent Alex Danvers, honest to God, pouted --crossed her arms and everything-- right there in her living room and Sam was definitely screwed.

They all laughed and Lena and Sam shared a look afterwards. Yeah, if there had still been any sort of doubts --there wasn’t--, this just confirmed it, rings or no rings, these two were obviously married. 

Dinner was as fun and easy as it was before. But this time they all agreed to continue their evening after putting Rubby to bed. Once Lena and Sam were upstairs Kara slapped her sister’s arm. “What the hell, Alex?”

“Ouch! What was that for?!”

“What are you doing? What were you doing here the entire day?”

“Well, if you must know, she heard I was annoyed with you and offered to talk. We’re friends, Kara, it’s fine.”

“Alex.” She warned.

“Kara.” She mocked. But then, “I swear it’s fine.”

“It wasn’t that long ago I saw you looking at someone else like that, Alex. I love that you’ve clearly moved on from Maggie, but I think we need to find you someone available instead.”

“And how do I look at Sam, Kara? Are you sure you're not thinking about the way you look at Lena?”

“We’re not talking about me right now.”

“Well then, we’re obviously not talking about me either.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Yes, they were sisters in everything but blood. Neither of them were willing to admit anything right now, and they both knew the other too well. This conversation would have to wait.

Unbeknown to them, there was a similar conversation going on upstairs once they made sure Ruby was asleep.

“How bad is it, Sam?”

“Bad.”

“Should we, you know, stop being their friends?” It was like it pained Lena to say it.

“What?! No!” Lena looked at her then, and yeah, maybe she had a point, but also, “I like them Lena, yes, I might not be able to control my crush on Alex at the moment but when was the last time we had friends like them? Aside from each other, that is.”

“I know, I know. But will you be okay?”

“I mean, I think it helps, today hearing her talking about how much she loves Kara... it helps to know they’re happy, you know?”

“Yes, I know.” Because Lena did know. At least a third of the 50 messages she got this week were about how much Kara loved and appreciated Alex. Alex, who had brought her potstickers on Sunday just to surprise her. Alex, who cuddled and stayed awake with her when she had a nightmare two days ago . Alex, who made silly jokes the whole day after that just to make her laugh. Alex was Kara’s person. And Lena was genuinely happy that someone as good and pure as Kara seemed to be, have someone like that.

Sam seemed to notice her expression. “What about you? How bad is it?”

“Not bad at all. It’s fine.”

“Really?”

“Really. We should get back.” Lena knew Sam didn’t buy it, but she was glad she let it go. It really wasn’t that bad anyway.

They had a few drinks and were just hanging out like old friends. But they weren’t. There was still a lot they didn’t know about each other. Clearly.

“So, how did you two meet?” Kara asked when she had the chance.

Sam smiled at the memory, “In college, this one” she gave Lena a gente push with her elbow, “was a few years ahead so we were in some of the same classes.”

Lena looked at Sam with all the tenderness in the world. “Sam was my saving grace, really.”

“Please, I could not have gotten through half of my classes without your help.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Don’t believe a word she says, I might be a certified genius but she’s really the brains of this relationship.”

“Anyway, we actually met at the library. Lena was returning some fictional book she couldn’t buy with her family’s money and she overheard me complaining that they didn’t have the book I needed to study for my next exam.”

“Wait. Why couldn’t you buy the book? Was it that expensive?” No, Kara was just that naive.

How many people had Lena Luthor come out to in her life? Sam was the first. Then there was Andrea, her first and only girlfriend. Jack because he kept asking her out. And Veronica, she was a mistake that happened more than once. Technically she didn’t even have to come out to Veronica, but whatever. Her family had found out on their own and made sure the press never did. But well, it’s not like these two were going to judge her. “Actually, it was a lesbian romance. I wasn’t out to anyone yet, I was barely out to myself if I’m being honest. My parents had a way to know everything I did so I wasn’t going to risk buying a book, the library was safer.”

“That makes sense.” was Alex’s only reaction. And _that_ made sense to Lena, of course they’d already guessed, she was actually glad she wasn’t giving off straight vibes, especially to not-straight women.

“So yeah, Lena offered me her book and to help me study. Of course, then she never wanted the book back because she bought another for herself.”

“After that we became friends, then roommates, and each other’s whole social life. We were inseparable.”

“Until Andrea.” Sam added.

“Until Frank.” Lena countered.

The sisters looked at each other and got ready to enjoy the drama that was about to be retold to them.

“Andrea was my first girlfriend. Frank was--”

“Frank was a mistake I met around the same time Lena met Andrea. Lena and I were fresh out of college and started to lose touch when our very different lives got in the way, though never completely. But then I ended up pregnant and that was the last time I saw Frank--”

“And that was the time we truly reconnected.”

“Yeah, it was like no time had passed at all. And Lena was there every step of the way, Ruby calls her ‘mommy’ sometimes because of course she does, it makes sense. I couldn't ask for a better partner in this.” Sam grabbed her friend’s hand as she talked and they looked at each other with such devotion, it was impossible not to think they were in love.

“Well, that’s because you also stood by me, darling, even when everyone else turned their back. When everything went to hell, you were the reason I stayed grounded.” She told her while tightening the grip on her hand, before letting go to dry the lonely tear that escaped Sam's eye. Lena then turned to their guests again, “The point is, look at my beautiful little family now. I wouldn’t change Sam and Ruby for the world.”

“You two are adorable.” Kara said.

“Aren’t we?” Sam replied jokingly. They all laughed until her eyes widened and suddenly continued, “Oh my God, Lena, remember the time we came back to our room to find that some drunk asshole had literally taken our door out because he thought it was his cheating-girlfriend’s room instead of ours?”

“What?!” Both sisters said at the same time, so they explained that, which then turned into other college stories until it was too late for Alex, who had to work the next morning. 

\------

It was three more days of nothing but texts between them. Alex and Sam mostly texted each other, and the same went for Kara and Lena. None of them thought about it, it was just natural.

It was late. Ruby had been asleep for a few hours, and Sam was getting ready for bed while Lena watched some TV in the living room. A sudden knock on the door scared her a little. When she opened it she saw Kara standing there, visibly shaking and trying not to cry.

“Kara, what happened?”

“I-- Alex.” She said between sobs, “She’s in the hospital, I need to be there. I can’t find either of our car keys, I--”

Oh, God. Lena had to be the strong one right now. At least having been raised by the Luthors had _some_ advantages. She stroked her arm and said in a calming tone, “Hey, it’s okay, breathe, I’ll take you. Let’s go.”

Once in the car --both in the back seat-- Lena called Sam with her free hand, the other was not letting Kara go, trying to soothe her somehow. 

“Lena? Did I hear the door?”

“Hey, yes, I just left the house, I’m taking Kara to the hospital because Alex is hurt.”

“What?! What happened? Is she okay?”

“I don’t really know. I’ll let you know as soon as I find out.”

“I’ll try to find a babysitter and join you.”

“Okay, talk to you soon, bye.” Lena didn’t give her time to answer because taking care of Kara was her priority right now. As soon as she dropped her cellphone on her purse, she opened her arm and Kara took solace in the embrace.

When she was a bit calmer, she explained, “She was on the field. I don’t really know what happened, all I know is that she’s unconscious.”

“We’ll know more soon enough, she’ll be alright, Alex is tough.” She knew she shouldn’t be saying that, but what else could she say? 

“Thank you for the ride, by the way. I didn’t want to bother you guys but I saw your light on and Alex took her bike to work today, but I couldn’t find my car keys or hers and I didn’t know what to do. And I just-- It’s Alex, I can’t--” 

Kara was starting to panic again so Lena took her face in her hands and made her breathe with her. “It’s not a problem, Kara, I’m glad I can be here for you. I would have offered to take you anyway.”

“Thanks.” The blonde rested her head on Lena’s shoulder and the rest of the trip went by in silence.

Once in the hospital, Lena didn’t even wait for them to ask if they were family. She wasn’t going to let Kara go through the paperwork or anything right now, and when you own the hospital, well, you could get away with everything. They soon found out that Alex had fallen and hit her head while catching a bad guy, but they were hopeful she was going to wake up soon. Lena texted Sam about it and she said she’d be right there.

They were sitting in the waiting room when Kara spoke again, looking at her nervous hands on her lap and sounding so devastated that Lena just wanted to hold her forever, “I lost my parents when I was 13.”

“God, I’m so sorry.”

But Kara wasn’t listening, that was not what she was trying to say, “I still sometimes have panic attacks because of that. I hate every day Alex goes to work because I know she might not come back. I can’t lose her, Lena. She’s the most important person in my life.”

“I know. You won’t lose her today.”

Kara looked up, “Promise?”

Oh God, why did she have to be looking at her when asking that? How do you answer that to those piercing blue eyes staring at you like your answer is what can save her or break her forever? She held her hands and said, “Promise.” That’s how.

Sam arrived a little bit after that, hugged both of them and waited. 

It was long before a nurse came in and said, “Kara? Alex is awake and she’ll be perfectly fine. She’s asking for you.”

Kara stood up and went to the room with a speed that was almost inhuman. Lena and Sam let out the breaths they were holding.

“God, Lena, I was so scared.”

“Me too. Come here.” They stayed there, holding onto each other as well as those chairs let them. 

Things were not that cozy inside the room, though. “You can’t do this to me, Alex!”

“It’s good to see you too, sis.”

“ALEX!”

Alex had been hit in the head, she wasn’t thinking very clearly, okay? But when she finally saw Kara’s panicked eyes, she felt guilty for trying to joke, “I know. I’m sorry. Come here, kid.”

Kara sat next to her and held her sister’s hand, wanting desperately to give her a bone-crushing hug but afraid of hurting her. “I was so scared.”

“I know, it’s okay, I’m fine, Kar. I’m fine.” she stroked her sister’s head while she cried.

Once she calmed down Kara just had to say it, “I hate your job.”

“I know you do.”

“Our neighbors are here.”

“What?!”

“Lena drove me here, Sam came once she found someone to stay with Ruby.”

“They’re keepers, aren’t they?”

“Yeah.”

“Let them in.”

“You sure?”

“Of course.”

Kara went to get them and Sam was the first through the door. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It was nothing.”

“You have a minor concussion, Alex.” her sister reprimanded.

“The doc says I’ll be good as new with a few days of rest.”

“I own the hospital, Agent Danvers. I wasn’t trying to pry, just asked for an update and they told me you need to rest for at least a week.” Lena said with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

“Oh God, as if Kara wasn’t enough, now you two are not going to let me leave the house either, are you?”

Sam smiled, “Nope.”

Now, if Sam wanted to take care of her... Okay, she also blamed her minor concussion for that thought. “Well, thank you for coming, it means a lot.” she then looked at Lena, “And thank you for taking care of Kara.”

“Of course. They want you to stay a few more hours for observation, I asked them to move you to a room with a free bed so Kara can stay with you. They’ll discharge you first thing in the morning.”

“Thank you.” Kara said quietly. 

“Lena.” Sam could say so much with just one word and the right tone of her voice.

“Yes. I’ll go stay with Ruby. Sam can take care of whatever you need in the hospital, okay? But call me if you need anything else, either of you.” She made a point to look at the three of them, and with Kara being the last one, she added, “Even if it is just to talk.”

Alex looked at Sam then. “You don’t have to stay.”

“I want to.” And that was the end of it.

They moved Alex to a bigger room, Kara didn’t sleep but it was good to be resting on a bed. She texted Lena all through the night. Sam stopped checking on them once she saw Alex was asleep. She could have any bed she wanted, so she ended up alone in a room crying, wondering how on Earth she was feeling this much for a person she didn’t know existed last month.

The next morning they all went to Lena’s, as she had asked Kara to do. She was waiting with breakfast, Ruby --who hugged Alex as soon as she saw her and didn’t want to let go--, and a whole plan for them.

“I had Jess make all the arrangements so you can work from home the whole week, Sam. So I’ll be going to the office every day. Kara, I tried to negotiate with Cat--”

“It’s okay, I know this week is impossible for me to be at home, thanks for trying, though.”

“Yes, well, I still have to give CatCo an exclusive, somehow, and you’re going to be the one to write it. So instead of getting you off work, I added you more.” They all laughed at that.

“I’d love to interview you!” She looked so happy that you’d think someone had told a 5-year-old Kara it was her birthday.

Lena chose to ignore her, that way it was easier to ignore her heart beating differently all of a sudden. “And as for you, Alex. You’re not leaving the house the whole week. Sam and Ruby will take care of you while Kara is working.”

“Okay, but I just want to know who made you the mom of the group, Luthor?”

“You did, when you decided to have a minor concussion and scared the hell out of us.”

“Fair enough.”

After breakfast Kara and Alex went home to have some rest. 

\------

The next morning Lena, Sam and Ruby knocked on their door.

“Hi guys, you seriously didn’t have to come.”

“Do you want us to leave?”

“Well, no. I need Ruby’s hugs to get better.” The girl ran towards her as soon as she heard that.

“Kara, would you want to ride to work together? CatCo and L-Corp are really close and I thought we could do at least one thing for the environment?”

Kara rewarded her with the brightest smile, “Sure!”

But Sam had to roll her eyes. “One thing, she says, like she’s not making progress against global warming every single day.”

Kara kissed her sister’s forehead, “Be careful, I love you.” and then kissed the head of the girl in her lap. “Take care of her, Ruby.”

“I will!” Ruby exclaimed before hugging Alex a little bit tighter.

“Love you, too, Kar.”

“Bye everyone!” Lena said from the door and then they were off.

“So, how are you, really? I promise I won’t tell.” Sam asked after making hot chocolate for everyone.

“I’m fine. Just tired and a little bit dizzy sometimes.”

“Good, but don’t feel like we’re guests you have to entertain, okay? We’re here to help, if you want to go to sleep, please go. And let me know if you need anything.”

Sam’s face and tone didn’t let much room for discussion, and honestly? Alex didn’t have the energy to argue. It also felt nice to have someone taking care of her for a change. “I will. Thanks Sam.”

Meanwhile, in the car that was going downtown…

“And how are _you_?”

“I’m okay. It’s hard, I know she’s not reckless but I wish she had a different job.”

“I know. Did she ever consider it? You know, for you?”

“Well, no. I don’t think so. I wouldn’t want her to, anyway, because she loves that job. And I’m kinda the reason she got into it in the first place. She was obsessed with finding out what happened to my parents and making sure I was okay. Turns out it was an accident… but Alex... all she ever wants is to protect me.”

“Of course she does.” Lena said softly and turned to look out the window.

“Lena?” Kara said after a few seconds in silence and didn’t continue until she was looking at her, “I didn’t get a chance to tell you yesterday but somehow all of our hospital expenses were paid for.”

“Really?” Lena asked, faking to be confused.

“Yeah.” Staring at Kara’s eyes, Lena broke first and let a small smile show. The natural way to respond to that for Kara was with a grin.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yeah, I did. It’s my hospital and even if it wasn’t, Alex is my friend.” That distant sound that could be heard in the short moment that followed that statement was probably Lena’s last two neurons connecting, “You both are.”

“Well, Lena Luthor, _you_ are my hero, I mean-- _our_ , you’re our hero.” A small deep breath. “I mean it. Thank you.”

And that was their routine for the next three days. Alex slept a lot, more often than not cuddling with Ruby. Sam may or may not have taken a few pictures of the two. Kara and Lena rode to and from work together. 

On the fourth day Alex was feeling a lot better, so when they arrived, a little after Lena and Kara left, she took Ruby in her arms and gave her a lollipop. The little girl thanked her and kissed her.

“I didn’t forget about you, you know?” Alex then said, taking another lollipop seemingly out of nowhere and offering it to the mother of the girl she was holding.

“I get a lollipop?” Sam’s voice was so much like Ruby’s in that moment, that Alex might’ve melted a little.

Her smile was shy as she looked into those gorgeous brown eyes, “You get a lollipop.”

The way that face lit up was almost too much for Alex to handle. “It’s my favorite.”

When the girl finally took her nap, Sam said, “I'm still amazed at how much she adores you and you're so good to her. Do you want kids of your own one day?”

“Yeah, I really do. But it's easy with Ruby, she's cute, she’s smart and she’s tough. It’s a deadly combo.”

She couldn’t say things like that and expect Sam not to have _feelings_. “And does Kara want kids?”

“Yeah, she does. She'll be a great mom someday” Alex answered proudly.

“You both will be.”

“You're sweet.”

“I speak the truth.”

Alex, once again, blamed everything she was feeling on not being fully recovered yet.

\------

Days flew by and neither of them had any idea how they lived their lives before their neighbors. 

Lena was packing her bags. “It's only four days, Sam”

“I know, but you're telling me I'll basically be in charge of L-Corp and I won't be able to contact you at any time because you're gonna be too busy!”

“Nothing is gonna happen. And if it does, you're more than qualified to fix whatever it is. You'll be fine either way.”

“You have too much faith in me.”

“You’ve earned it. But not _too much_ faith, really, since I’m not too confident you won’t fall in love with our neighbor while I’m gone.”

“Not this again. And weren’t you the one telling me a few minutes ago that you’re going to miss Kara? Only four days, Lena.”

“I’m pretty sure I said I’ll miss both of them.”

“And I’m pretty sure you only meant one of them.”

Lena had good aim so the socks she threw landed right in her friend’s face. “Whatever. Now go get your daughter, I leave in an hour and I need my Ruby time before that.”

\------

The next day, they were waiting for Kara at Sam’s, to have dinner together. They were talking about watching a movie afterwards.

“It’s gotta be Disney so Ruby can watch with us. Kara will also be happy.”

“As long as it’s neither of the Frozen films again, I’m down.”

“At least Ruby’s obsession with Frozen is cute and fun. You should’ve seen my sister at _thirteen years old_ obsessed with Brother Bear. She played it every weekend and cried her eyes out every time. It still breaks my heart to even remember it.”

Sam was surprised at the new information. “You have a sister?”

“Another one you mean? No, just the one you’ve met.”

Sam’s brain was suddenly trying to recall every interaction they had since they met. “What? When?”

It was Alex’s turn to look confused. She stared weirdly at Sam. But nothing was happening, both of them just stared at each other with matching puzzled faces. Until Alex finally spoke, “What do you mean _when_? I’m talking about Kara?”

Kara.

As in Kara Danvers.

As in the beautiful woman she met the first day they moved in here and saw practically every day after that.

“YOU TWO ARE SISTERS?!”

Alex was even more confused than before. “You didn’t know?!” 

“You-- You look nothing alike!”

“She’s adopted!” Alex saw right there and then the moment everything clicked in Sam’s head, so she waited for her to take a seat to continue, “We’re both Danvers, we live together, I’m sure we must have said the word ‘sister’ a few times before now, haven’t we?” Alex chose that moment to drink her water.

“No! We would’ve noticed! We thought you guys were married!”

Well, at least she didn’t end up in the hospital this time, just with a bit of water coming out of her nose while she tried not to choke. “WHAT?!”

“You’re both Danvers, you live together, you love each other, you’re clearly gay…”

“Okay! Okay! I see your point.”

“She calls your mom Eliza.”

“Yeah, she was actually thirteen when she moved in with us, I guess it was difficult for her.”

“That makes sense.” Sam was still in shock. “I can’t believe you’re sisters”

“I can’t believe you thought we were married.” Alex countered with disgust.

And that was when it finally hit Sam. They weren’t married. Alex, as far as she knew, was single and didn’t deny being gay.

“And, um, just to avoid further misunderstandings, are you seeing anyone?”

“No. We actually moved out here together after my fiancée and I broke up and I think I needed this time for myself.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. What happened? If you don’t mind talking about it.”

“It’s fine, It was actually because she didn’t want to have children and I did.”

“That must’ve been hard.”

“It was. But it’s for the best. I’m over it, I just hope we can be friends someday.”

“I’m sure you will be. Who wouldn’t want to have you as their friend?”

Kara laughed probably for an entire hour when she got there that night and they told her about it. Sam then proceeded to look at them both in a different way, the whole night they acted so much like sisters that she couldn’t believe she had previously thought anything else, it was surreal. She also noticed how fast her crush could grow knowing there was nothing holding her back, and God, she didn’t have to keep lying to herself, it was definitely not a crush anymore. Once the night was over, she remembered something so before they left, she told them, “Could you please not tell Lena about it? I would really like to be the one to do it. I need to see her face when she finds out.”

Alex laughed, “Of course, my lips are sealed, but I want a reenactment later.” They both looked expectantly at Kara then.

“Seriously? Don’t make me lie to Lena, guys, I can’t lie!”

“You don’t have to lie, just keep talking like you’ve been doing. Plus, it’ll only be just until I can get a hold of her, I’m definitely not waiting until she gets back. Please?”

“Okay, but if she gets mad at me, it’s on you!”

“Deal.” Sam said knowing full well Lena Luthor could never get angry at Kara Danvers, especially not after learning she was single. “I’ll let you know when I’ve told her so you can speak freely with her.”

As soon as they left, Sam called Lena, time zones be damned, but of course she didn’t pick up.

\------

Lena had five missed calls from Sam and a single text that read, “Please video-call me as soon as you can, it’s important. Everything’s okay at L-Corp and with Ruby. Love you.” Intrigued, she had like ten minutes before the next conference, so she went to the restroom.

“Lena! Finally!”

“Sam, what’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“Yes, but you’re not going to believe what I have to tell you. Wait, are you in a toilet right now?”

“You’re breaking up a little. I had to get some privacy, didn’t I?”

“Ok, but you can’t sit down there and I need you to be sitting down for this.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous and just tell me what happened.”

“Well-- No, wait, you froze.”

“Sam? Can you hear me?”

“Lena? There’s no way I’m telling you like this.”

She hung up and sent her a text telling her not to worry, that it could wait until she came back. Only 2 more days. Sam also sent a text to the Danvers’ sisters saying pretty much the same. Kara replied first complaining that she already knew that her cell reception and wifi sucked where she was.

\------

The following night Kara was out with friends and Alex was just tired so she stayed in. When Sam found out, she was quick to invite her to have a non-Disney movie night while Ruby slept. Alex almost said no. It really didn’t sit well with her being alone with the woman she was harbouring a major crush on while her wife was on the other side of the world. But they were friends, she reminded or excused herself, so she agreed.

At the beginning they were sitting like two normal, platonic friends would sit on a couch, close but not really touching. Alex honestly did not know how it happened, but half way through the movie Sam’s left arm was over her shoulders and Alex was leaning into her, realizing she hadn’t been this comfortable with someone that wasn’t Kara since--

Since Maggie.

The fact that they were watching ‘Portrait of a Lady on Fire’ was not helping, at all. Something was different in Sam, she could feel it. It’s been there all night, it’s been probably there for a few days now, she couldn’t quite explain it though, but it scared her a little. She wouldn’t dare to move a muscle, though. Friends did this, it was normal, this weird thing was probably all in her head and she definitely did not want to make Sam uncomfortable by bringing it up in any kind of way.

But the movie ended and they were still not moving. That was a lie. Sam’s right-hand’s fingers were moving against her own right hand in a very soothing manner that was not soothing at all because Alex was panicking and when did they start holding hands? What the hell was happening?

The credits kept rolling. Sam was looking right into her eyes, it was dark but she was close, so they could see each other.

Alex felt it before Sam even moved. Every fiber of her being knew what was about to happen. She cleared her throat loudly, untangled herself from Sam trying to appear natural and said, “Thanks for the movie, it was great. I should get going because I have to be in early tomorrow.”

Sam watched her leave utterly confused. They both knew she didn’t have to work tomorrow. This sudden rejection cut deeper than any other.

\------

Sam did not sleep that night. And if she called Alex first thing in the morning who could blame her? But of course she didn’t pick up. So she got up, ate some breakfast, took Ruby to Jess’ house and knocked on the Danvers’ door.

To her surprise, Alex opened it and let her in, without saying a word but she’d take what she could get right now.

They were both standing there, in the middle of the living room, just looking at each other.

“You’re not at work.”

“Day off, you knew this already.”

“I did.” a beat, a moment that felt like an eternity, Sam couldn’t take it anymore, there was a reason she came, “Alex, I’m sorry if I overstepped last night, I thought we were on the same page but it’s okay if you’re not.”

Alex was furious, how could she be standing there saying that like there was nothing wrong?! “Are you kidding me right now? Sam, I have no idea if this is something you always do when Lena is on one of her business trips, but I’m not gonna be the other woman and I’m especially not gonna help you cheat on _my friend_.”

“What the hell, Alex? Who said anything about cheating?”

Alex stopped. Collected herself. She didn’t quite get it yet. “Are you poly? Are you in an open relationship?”

“What? I’m in no relationship at all!”

“What about Lena, Sam?”

“What about Lena?! She’s also single! What does she have to do with anything?”

Oh.

_Oh_.

Oh no.

“Sam.”

“What, Alex? I honestly don’t understand what’s going on!”

Sam definitely did not expect the burst of laughter that came out of the other woman at that moment.

“Alex.” Sam said in her mom tone, the one she used with Ruby all the time when she was acting out.

Alex calmed down but still looked way too happy for a woman who was yelling at her a few minutes ago. “Sam. Let me clarify something.” She began, slowly getting closer to her. “You and Lena are just friends, right?”

“Yes.”

A little bit closer.

“And you’re not seeing anyone.”

Closer.

“That’s what I just said, Alex. Wait-- did you think--?”

“Well, what was I supposed to think? You guys live together and have a daughter.” Alex smirked.

And suddenly her hands were on Sam’s waist and how was it that one breathed?

“Were you about to kiss me last night, Sam?”

A breathy, “Yes.” was all she could answer before Alex Danvers’ lips were on hers and everything finally made sense.

Against her better judgement, Sam was pretty quick to break the kiss because, “I can’t believe you thought Lena and I were a couple!”

“Hey! You thought the same about me and my sister!”

Sam had no good comeback for that one, so she continued, “I mean, you’re not the first to think Lena is Ruby’s other mom, which, to be quite honest, she is. But you’re definitely the first to have thought we were together for this long, and you’ve seen us interact!”

“Again, you’ve seen me and my sister. I’ll win this argument every time, you know? Besides, your interactions only made me believe it more, Sam. You love each other and it shows. How did you end up living together, though? I don’t think Lena Luthor needs a roommate to help pay the house, or you, for that matter, Miss CFO of L-Corp.” 

Sam laughed before replying, “Lena never really liked living alone. She spent most of the time in the office to avoid going back to her empty penthouse. Then we reconnected, and I didn’t have an easy pregnancy so she was always there for me. I think she slept at her place like five times throughout my third trimester. We both loved living together and we needed each other, so when Ruby was born it was just a no brainer.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. I’m happy you have each other. Even if I would have loved to hear this story the day you moved in.”

“If I didn’t specifically use the word friend you’d still have thought the same thing.” 

Alex laughed and was mortified by how true that statement was. They kept teasing each other and laughing at the irony of it all. And, in between made out sessions and giggles, they talked about everything and how they could’ve been doing this way sooner if they hadn’t been so oblivious. 

Finally, Alex realized something, “Wait, so Lena’s single.”

“I thought we had established that, yes.”

“Sam, Kara’s been pining over Lena since the day we met.”

“Are you serious? She’d never admit it to me or even to herself but I’m willing to bet money that Lena’s already in love with your sister.”

“Really?” An idea went through Alex’s head and she couldn’t help it. “Wait, did you already tell her we’re sisters?”

“No…”

“Don’t. Let’s not tell Kara about you guys either. Please, let’s have some fun first?”

“Alex, as much fun as that sounds, I’m pretty sure Lena would kill me, or fire me, she’s also my boss, remember?”

“Oh please, that woman can’t live without you, and she knows her company wouldn’t survive without you either.” She gave her a kiss. “Please? I haven’t played a prank on Kara in a while.” Another kiss.

“Now _this_ is cheating, Agent Danvers.”

“Come on, Kara won’t last a day anyway. She’ll probably tell Lena we’re sisters the moment she sees her.”

“Ok, you’re on, I bet she’ll break at dinner.”

“Oh, they’ll probably have lunch together before that and that’ll be it.”

“She better not. I really do need to see Lena’s face when she finds out.”

They sealed their bet with a kiss because of course they did. “God, I really, really, like you, Sam.”

“I really like you too, Alex, I really do.”

Sam left to pick up Ruby before Kara got home.

\------

Lena arrived late that night and went straight to bed. The next day Sam had to go to L-Corp so she stayed home with Ruby. Kara and Lena texted but could not have lunch together, they’d have to wait until tonight to see each other.

Everyone else was already there when Kara arrived at the restaurant. “Lena!” She exclaimed and opened her arms before getting to the table. Lena jumped off her seat and lost herself in the tight hug her friend was giving her. “I’ve missed you” she whispered in her ear.

“I’ve missed you too,” Lena said just as quietly.

Alex and Sam looked at them with matching happy expressions and then turned to each other but quickly looked away to avoid the laughter that was about to come out.

After what felt to Alex like the longest hug in the history of hugs, Kara greeted everyone else.

Once everyone had ordered, Kara couldn’t take it any longer, “So, Sam… did you tell her yet?”

Alex facepalmed. Sam grinned. And Lena frowned. “Tell me what?” No one said anything and Lena remembered. “Oh, is this about what you were going to tell me the other day?”

“Yeah.” No one could say anything else because--

“Danvers!” It wasn’t really that long since Alex heard that voice for the last time, but for some reason, it felt like another lifetime.

She turned around, “Sawyer?”

Sam knew who it was the moment Alex’s face changed. The way Kara took her eyes off of Lena and became alert to whatever was about to happen was just a confirmation.

Alex stood up and Maggie’s dimple made its presence known before saying, “It’s been a while! How have you been?” They hugged and Sam felt like she was intruding on an intimate moment.

“Pretty good. You?”

“Fine.” Their eyes were locked on each other until Maggie heard Kara, who was now standing next to Alex, cleared her throat.

“It’s nice to see you, Maggie.”

“You too, Kara.”

“Alex, up!” Sam would spend the rest of her life denying having sent her daughter over to her girlfriend at that moment. Alex would never believe her and only two people would always know the truth, and one of them was too young to ever remember why exactly she did it.

“Come here, you.” Alex picked her up, then looked back to Maggie, “This is Ruby.”

Maggie was shocked.

“These are Lena and Sam,” Kara added, pointing to each of them. She needed to break the tension somehow.

“Nice to meet you.” she said politely before turning to Alex once again, “Alex?”

At the same time Alex said, “Kara?” and that was enough for the blonde to go back to her seat. Giving them a little privacy. Sam was trying not to look, she wasn’t jealous, she was just… failing at looking away. So, naturally, Lena was looking at Sam. 

“She’s Sam’s.”

But Maggie knew her and could always see right through her. The way Alex was looking at this little girl? The way she was looking at her mom before Maggie made her presence known? She knew.

“I’m happy for you.”

“Maggie.” This was awkward as hell but Maggie was genuinely smiling and Alex hadn’t told anyone about Sam yet and everything suddenly felt so right. It was good, being able to see her again and feeling her love was still there but it was just _different_.

“I love you, Danvers. I’m happy for you.”

“Kara doesn’t know.”

“That sounds serious.”

“It’s just new.”

Maggie felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and read the incoming text, “Sorry, my date is here. Maybe we should get coffee one of these days? Catch up?”

A date. It was like Alex could breathe again and all the pieces of her life were coming together. “I’d like that.”

Another hug, and a wave to the table with a quick, “Bye.” 

Alex sat back down but turned around and shouted just enough to get her attention, “Hey, Sawyer!”

Maggie turned.

“I love you, too”

She might be over Maggie but she would never be over her smile, “I know.” and then her eyes landed on Kara one more time, “Keep taking care of your sister, Little Danvers.”

The moment the ex was out of sight everyone started talking at the same time.

Sam started to ask, “So, that was--”  
To which Alex quickly said, “Yeah.”  
And Kara was looking at Alex and asking, “You okay?”  
But Lena had turned to Kara surprised, “You have a sister?”

And then Sam and Alex were just trying not to fall off their chairs from laughing too much. Kara was trying to reprimand them but ended up joining them. And Lena just looked at Ruby for an answer because she seemed to be the only one sane.

Ruby just shrugged.

Kara was, of course, the first one to be able to speak. “I do have a sister, Sam was supposed to tell you days ago.”

“Oh? Was that it?”

“Yes, Lena, that was it.” Sam finally said.

“And what’s so funny about that?”

“I’m her sister, Lena.”

And that was the face Sam wanted to see it. The frown and her eyes that seemed to be a window into her brain showing you how the wheels were turning, trying to understand. “What?”

“Remember how I told you I was adopted? The Danvers were the ones who took me in.”

Sam saw the moment Lena understood the words, and for a second, she thought her friend had gotten it but then, “Did you marry your adoptive sister?”

Alex should really learn to not be drinking while these conversations were happening.

“WHAT?!” Kara yelled louder than it was appropriate for a public place, until she noticed and lowered her voice, “No, Lena, we’re not married. We're just sisters.”

“Oh.”

Alex and Sam were just two little shits who were enjoying this way too much.

And then Sam remembered their bet. “Hey, pay up!”

“Oh no, it happened at dinner but it was Maggie--”

“Kara was making me say it before _your ex_ got here!” and if she said that with a little bit of jealousy, well, cut her some slack.

But Alex noticed. “Sam.”

“It’s fine.” Sam linked her hands under the table to let her know that it really was fine.

Kara and Lena didn’t notice the last exchange because Lena finally snapped out of it and asked, “Did you bet on this?”

Then they told her when and how Sam found out and they skipped the story right to the bet. Kara had taken Alex’s car today since she was not about to hide her own keys again, so she wasn’t going to let her know about Sam and Lena’s relationship just yet. When retelling the bet, Alex made the argument that she did say it would happen as soon as Kara saw Lena and that was still true. They called it even in the end.

But then Lena looked at Sam and began to put the whole night back together in her head, she needed one more detail though, “Okay, and who was that girl?”

Kara was quick to answer, “Maggie, Alex’s ex-fiancée.”

And that was the last piece of information Lena needed to have the whole picture. Sam saw it coming and froze. She squeezed Alex’s hand, signaled to Lena with her eyes and the agent caught up quickly.

Alex did not wait for Lena to speak, she instead announced, “I’m going to the restroom. Kara? Come with me?”

Kara thought she was going to be in trouble for telling them about Maggie, even though she didn’t understand why that would be a secret, or why she was taking Ruby with her. But she followed them anyway. It worked for Alex because that’s exactly the excuse she was going to use.

“Sam? Are you two together now?”

Sam’s whole expression and body language changed with that question, “Yes, Lena, God, I was dying to tell you. She’s amazing.”

“I’m happy for you.” She honestly could not remember the last time she saw Sam like this, her friend was glowing.

“Me too.”

“Why did they leave, though?”

“I don’t want Ruby to know yet, it’s too soon. And Alex doesn’t want to tell Kara either.”

“What? Why?”

Sam considered her options. She could tell her the whole truth but it would be difficult to convince Lena not to tell Kara, so for the sake of her newest relationship she chose to say, “I don’t know, she just wants to wait a little I guess. Could you not tell Kara, please?”

“Of course. It’s not my secret to tell.” and then the realization came, “Kara’s single, isn’t she?”

Sam grinned, and saw them coming back to the table so she hurried her answer, “Yeah, she is.”

The rest of the night was mostly about Alex and Kara telling stories about their teenage years.

\------

Lena thought she had it under control. She was good at keeping her feelings locked away in different little boxes. It was how she got through business meetings most of the times, when all she wanted to do was to scream at the _white men_ in front of her. It was how she got through Lex’s trial and Lex’s whole thing in general. And it was how she could be friends with Kara without constantly wanting more.

But now it was different. Now she knew she was single. Alex had very happily confirmed Kara was pansexual. Now it was like the box containing her feelings for Kara had a life of its own, it was opening and it did not want to be closed again. Which it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

To her fully functioning scientific brain, though? It was a problem. Because it didn’t matter if Kara was single or married, gay or straight, anything in between or everything all at once. Kara could be an alien for all she cared, but one fact would always remain exactly the same: Kara Danvers was too good for her. There was no way in a million years she would want _Lena Luthor_ like that. She was fortunate enough to have her as a friend, she would never even dream to ask for more.

So they kept seeing each other, almost every day. Even more than before because Lena was helping Alex and Sam to have their much deserved alone time.

And Lena’s feeling’s kept growing.

When Alex and Sam finally noticed, two weeks had passed. They hadn’t seen much of the other two, really. Lena was not talking about her feelings with Sam, trying to avoid the subject at all cost. And even though Alex was dying to tell Kara about her relationship with Sam, both of their work schedules had been crazy and she couldn’t seem to find the right time. They had honestly forgotten that Kara still didn’t know about Lena and Sam.

The truth was, Kara was avoiding Alex. She knew that the minute they were alone they would end up talking about her feelings for Lena. And she did not want to talk about her pathetic unrequited feelings for a happily married woman.

Lena was talking on the phone that night. And Kara was looking at her with a kind of longing that could only mean one thing. 

Sam was the first to notice, “Alex, she looks miserable.”

“She does. I swear to God, if these two don’t get their shit together soon I’ll--”

Sam was the first to remember, “Alex, she thinks Lena’s not available.”

“Oh my God, You’re right! How did I forget about that?”

“We’ve been busy.” Sam said suggestively.

Alex ignored her. “Wait, but you said you were sure Lena has feelings for her, how come she didn’t say anything? She knows Kara’s not seeing anyone.”

Sam sighed. “Lena would never. Sadly, her ridiculous high IQ is the exact opposite of her ridiculous low self-esteem. She probably thinks Kara barely tolerates her presence or something.”

“Come on, Sam, there’s no way she didn’t notice the way Kara looks at her. I’m sure even Ruby noticed. My mom is all the way in Midvale and she probably noticed.”

“I know. Trust me, though. I think we should tell Kara. Everything.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

Sam noticed the way Alex looked at her sister then. “Do you want to go now so you can tell her alone?”

“Are you sure? What about movie night?”

“I’m sure, go. We’ll do this again when those lovebirds finally cuddle each other instead of the cushions.” 

Alex laughed, kissed her girlfriend and announced, “Kara, we’re leaving!”

“What? Alex, we didn’t even have dinner yet!”

“We need to talk. It’s important Kara, please.”

Lena hung up the phone the moment the door closed. “What happened?”

“Alex wanted to tell Kara about us alone and it really couldn’t be delayed anymore.”

“Oh, okay.” She studied her friend, who had that face she made when talking about Alex lately. “Sam?”

“Yes?”

Lena had her signature smirk and raised eyebrow in full display, “How bad is it?”

“I love her, Lena.”

“That bad?” she joked.

Sam chuckled and finally looked at her friend, “How about you?”

“Worse.”

The fact that Lena answered at all was already surprising, and _that_ answer on top of it? Damn. “Oh, Lena.” She gave her a side hug and led her upstairs. “I need to tell you something.” 

\------

“Lena and Sam are not together.” Alex blurted out as soon as they entered their house, both of them were still standing near the door.

“What?”

“They’re just friends, Kar. We assumed about them the same way they assumed about us.”

“WHAT?!”

“There’s more.”

“More?”

“Sam and I are dating.”

“WHAT?! Wait. Dating? This didn’t just happen? Alex, how long have you known?”

Alex felt the guilt rising in her, this shouldn’t have taken this long, “It happened while Lena was on her business trip? A few days after Sam found out about us?”

“Are you asking me?!”

Alex Danvers felt small under her sister's icy stare, her guilt was now evident in her expression, her posture and her voice, “No, that's when I knew and when it happened.”

“ALEX!”

“I’m sorry, okay? At first, it was just a bit of fun, we wanted to see your reactions but then we were so wrapped up in each other and our schedules were all over the place, it felt like I couldn’t get you alone to tell you.”

“Alex.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I spent the last few weeks thinking I could never tell Lena how I really feel, and avoiding you so I didn’t have to talk about it.”

“Shit, Kar. I really am sorry.” she walked towards her little sister to try to hug her or something.

But Kara walked right past her, “I’m going to bed.”

“Come on, you haven’t even eaten yet.”

“I’m not hungry.” She walked away, but before she disappeared from view, she added, “I’m happy for you and Sam.”

\------

“It doesn’t change anything, Sam.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“Because Kara now knowing I’m single won’t magically make her feel something for me.”

“You’re right.”

“I know.”

“No, you idiot. She won’t feel something for you just because you’re single, but that knowledge might make her want to act on those feelings if she has them.”

“If she has them.” she said, like the mere idea was completely insane.

\------

The next morning Alex went all out for breakfast. “Morning.” she said when she saw Kara come down.

Kara was starving and everything on the table looked delicious. “Did I overreact last night?”

“No, kid, you didn’t. You could’ve eaten something but other than that, it was my fault.”

“It’s okay, Alex. Will you tell me everything about you and Sam?”

“Really?”

“Really. You talk, I’ll eat.”

A few hours later they were sitting on the couch, arguing again.

“I’m not going to call her!”

“You see each other all the time, what’s the difference?”

“I thought we were friends!”

“You are! Kara, you’re being ridiculous.”

“Am not!”

“Oh, now you’re a child.”

“Alex, I can’t be alone with her, I’ll ruin everything.”

“You won’t. She cares about you, she’ll want to keep your friendship no matter what.”

“You can’t know that.”

“I’m dating her best friend, remember? But whatever, we’re having dinner tonight anyway.”

\------

After dinner and getting Ruby to bed, Alex and Sam were taking their time loading the dishwasher, hoping to leave the other two alone for a while. And taking advantage of their own alone time in the process.

It didn’t take long for Lena to ask, “Kara, are you okay?”

“Yes, of course. Everything’s great. Never better.” she convinced absolutely no one.

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Do you wanna try that again?”

Kara sighed and closed her eyes. She was not ready for this conversation. “I’m not okay.”

Lena grabbed her hand and said, “You don’t have to talk about it, but you can if you want to. I’m here.”

Kara’s hand felt like it was burning, she retrieved it, took the nearest cushion and hugged it. “I--” a deep breath. “I like you, Lena. Like, I have feelings for you. I just needed you to know. It doesn't have to change anything, I'll get over it. I don't want to lose you as a friend.”

Lena was having a hard time believing what she was hearing. How could a woman like Kara Danvers ever have romantic feelings for someone like her? It was a miracle already that she could look past their families’ history, and now this? Was this really happening?

“Please, say something.” Kara pleaded with tears in her eyes.

That heartbroken look took Lena finally away from her thoughts and made her speak from her heart, “What if I want it to change things?” Kara's lips began trembling and Lena was quick to realize her mistake so she tried again, “What if I don't want you to get over it?”

“What?” Kara's voice was soft and still broken.

Lena got closer, brought her hands to the blonde's face and dried her tears with her thumbs so very delicately. “I've been falling in love with you since the day we met.”

Those words had an instant effect on Kara, she relaxed and let the warm take over her. They got lost in each other's eyes, and neither of them had ever felt as seen as they felt in this moment. They didn't need any more words when their bodies were doing the talking. With her focus completely on Lena, Kara threw the cushion to the floor, she took one of Lena's hands that was still on her cheek and moved it slowly to her mouth. 

A sweet, short kiss on the palm of her hand and Lena was a goner. She then felt Kara's other hand reach her neck. Kara was touching her skin like it was a crystal that could break at any moment, but Lena felt everything to her very bones. With the hand that had just been kissed, she copied Kara’s move, grabbed her neck and leaned in. She felt Kara's now free hand on her back and closed her eyes.

Kara leaned in at the same time and their lips met and moved together and it was the best experience of both of their lives.

Alex and Sam were proudly looking at them from the kitchen, but Sam offered to go upstairs to give them more privacy and who was Alex to deny that?

Lena and Kara stayed on that same couch the whole night. Just sharing kisses, caresses and being content in each other’s arms. They fell asleep, cuddling. So when Alex went back down, she didn’t have the heart to wake them up. 

\------

Six months later they had absolutely no idea who was living where. The five of them were living in both houses and that's just how it was.

Eliza was coming to stay for the weekend and she was going to be staying in the Tardis --that was how they all called that house now-- because it actually had a spare room.

Lena had been panicking for a week. Meeting Eliza was not something she could ever prepare for. It didn't matter how many times both Kara and Alex assured her that their mother already liked her just for the way they talked about her.

Sam wasn't doing much better. It was the first time meeting a parent of one of the people she was with since she had Ruby. Of course Eliza already knew about her daughter, but Sam still felt unbelievably nervous.

When Alex and Kara came back from the airport with Eliza, Sam and Lena had the same thought, they had seen pictures, but in person the woman looked even more like an exact combination between Kara and Alex so they did not understand how Kara was not biologically hers.

Eliza approached them and Alex spoke first, “Mom, these are Sam and Lena.”

Alex had warned them both that her mom was going to go for a hug, so Sam was ready and welcomed it,

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Sam.”

“You too, Mrs. Danvers”

“None of that, please. Eliza. And where’s Ruby? I can’t wait to meet her and might have a present for her.”

“You didn’t have to. She’s upstairs, I’ll go get her.” Sam left and Lena had the fleeting thought that she was a traitor for abandoning her.

“Lena” Eliza turned to her, and Lena was never ready for any kind of physical contact with a person she wasn’t close to, but Eliza’s smile was as warm as Kara’s, and her hug? Well, it felt like Alex’s, and even though she would never admit it to the woman in question, she loved Alex Danvers’ hugs. But then Eliza stepped away, giving her back one last stroke before pulling away, and that felt so very motherly that Lena didn’t think she could handle it. At least that’s what she thought a mother’s touch would feel, not that she remembered.

Kara noticed the very subtle changes in her body language and was suddenly right beside her.

“It’s also nice to meet you, I don’t think I’ve heard Kara talk about anything else since she met you.”

Kara took Lena’s hand then, and gave it a gentle squeeze. “It’s nice to meet you, too, Mrs-- Eliza.”

“Nice save.”

She then met Ruby, who was shy and ended up clinging to Alex. 

At lunch, Eliza finally said, “You know, I remember the first time you told me about your new neighbors.” 

“Mom, no,” Alex hid her face in her hands and Kara laughed.

“Do tell.” Lena asked intrigued and amused but Alex’s reaction.

Eliza smiled and began to tell the story, “Well, we hadn't talked in a few weeks, and when I asked what was new in their lives Alex said…”

_“A family moved into the huge house next door” she said holding her phone so both her and Kara were on frame._

“By the way, I must say, Alex, it’s bigger than yours but you always made it sound like it was a mansion.” they laughed before Eliza continued the story,

_”Have you girls met them? Are they nice?”_

_“Yeah, they’re great, but they’re a couple.” she answered without thinking._

_Kara slapped her sister’s arm, “Alex!”_

_Eliza frowned, “I don’t understand. Why did it sound like it’s an issue that they’re a couple?”_

_“Because Kara may have a crush on one of them.”_

_“ALEX!” she got another --very much deserved-- slap in her arm, “Look who’s talking!”_

_“Ouch! Stop hitting me!” she yelled and not caring about where the cellphone’s camera was pointing anymore she took a cushion with her free hand and hit her sister in the face with it. Kara screamed._

_“Girls, stop it!”_

_They resumed their original position and Kara said, “No, Eliza, no issue, they’re both nice and their kid is very cute. We’re becoming fast friends. Lena is so smart and kind, you’d love her.”_

_“I’m glad to hear it.”_

Sam and Lena could not stop laughing.

“What I still don’t know is how you found out that they weren’t. Next thing I knew you were two happy couples. Although, I must admit, I think I’ll always find it funny that you were both pinning after them thinking they were together.”

“And you don’t know half of it.” Alex said.

“Well? Who’s gonna tell me?”

“You see, Eliza, when Lena and I met them, we liked them too. But for some weird reason, they took a very long time to reference each other as sisters in front of us, so, um, we might have also thought they were a married couple.”

Eliza burst out laughing. When they finished telling her how each found out she still couldn’t quite believe any of it. And it made her heart swell to confirm that she was going to love these girls.

At the end of the weekend, Eliza was delighted to have these three new members of their family, because after seeing them together she just knew this was it for their daughters. 

Eventually, Alex and Lena officially moved into each other’s houses. Even though the bigger one was technically Lena’s, the young Luthor had insisted --a lot-- that they keep it. She preferred the cozier atmosphere of the other house anyway. 

As for Eliza, well, she never missed an opportunity to point out to any of her four daughters that _now_ their neighbors _were_ a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading this story as I did writing it. [ This is my tumblr](https://fuckyeahimafangirl.tumblr.com).
> 
> I want to thank two of the best friends a girl can ask for, [Fi](https://ficusin.tumblr.com) and [Cami](https://blackbeak-asterin.tumblr.com). They were the beta readers of this story and are basically the beta readers of my life as well. I love you with all my heart, ladies.


End file.
